Advanced Dungeons
The 2nd Edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons revises and expands the rules of the 1st Edition. The 2nd Edition saw the release of many different campaign settings. The German 2nd edition corresponds mostly to the English 2nd Edition. The TSR publications were direct translations of the English books. Amigo Spiele changed this, focusing on boxed sets for the main rules and the "Complete Handbook" series. Products TSR Products Basic rules * AD&D Handbuch für Spielleiter * AD&D Monsterkompendium I * AD&D Spieler-Handbuch Supplements * Alles über den Barbaren * Alles über den Barden * Alles über den Dieb * Alles über den Druiden * Alles über den Kämpfer * Alles über den Magier * Alles über den Paladin * Alles über den Priester * Alles über den Waldläufer * Alles über Elfen * Alles über Gnome und Halblinge * Alles über Humanoide * Alles über Psi-Kräfte * Alles über Zwerge * Almanach der Magie * Die Mythen der Monster * Mythen & Legenden * Waffen und Ausrüstung Adventures * Eine Herausforderung für Diebe * Eine Herausforderung für Kämpfer II * Eine Herausforderung für Magier II * Eine Herausforderung für Priester Accessories * AD&D Charakterbögen * AD&D Tabellenschirm für Spielleiter Dark Sun * AD&D Monsterkompendium III * Dark Sun * Der Tag der Freiheit * Die Dünenhändler * Die Verschleierte Allianz * Ein Tal aus Feuer und Staub * Sklavenstämme Dragonlance * Den Drachen auf der Spur * Die Drachenfeste * Drachenzauber * Dragonlance - Die Klassiker - Buch I * Dragonlance - Die Klassiker - Buch II Forgotten Realms * Abenteuer in den Vergessenen Königreichen * AD&D Monsterkompendium II * Die Drow aus dem Unterreich * Die Elfen von Immerdar * Die Ruinen im Unterberg * Die Spukhallen von Abendstern * Die Wüstenreiche * Forgotten Realms Kampagnenset * Marco Volo - Der Aufbruch * Marco Volo - Die Ankunft * Marco Volo - Die Reise * Menzoberranzan * Moonshae - Die Mondschein-Inseln * Tiefwasser und der Norden * Unheil über dem Dolchtal Planescape * AD&D Monsterkompendium V * Die Ewige Grenze * Planescape Ravenloft * AD&D Monsterkompendium IV * Das Festmahl der Goblyns * Die Gruft des Grafen Strahd * Rabenhorst - Das Reich des Schreckens * Schiff des Schreckens * Tödliche Berührung * Van Richtens Geisterhandbuch * Van Richtens Handbuch über Vampire Amigo Spiele Products Basic rules * AD&D Monster-Set * AD&D Spieler-Set * AD&D Spielleiter-Set * AD&D Starter Set Adventures * Das Schicksal der Könige * Der Schrecken vom Adlerweg * Der Wächter vom Adlerweg * Die Schatzjagd * Flut des Verderbens * Nacht der Haie * Schwingen des Unheils Supplements * Die Teufel der See * Elfen & Humanoide Völker * Fluch aus der Tiefe * Kämpfer & Diebe * Magier & Priester * RPGA Mitglieder-Handbuch * Zwerge, Gnome & Halblinge Forgotten Realms * Abenteuer in Cormyr I * Abenteuer in Cormyr II * Das Schwert der Täler * Das Unterreich * Der Bund der Harfner * Der Drachenkult * Der Norden * Der Turm der Träume * Die Rückkehr des Randal Morn * Die Sieben Schwestern * Die Talländer & Cormyr * Elminsters Das Leben in den Reichen * Vergessene Reiche Kampagnen-Set * Gruft des Grauens * Monster der Reiche * Wüste der Verdammnis